


get under your skin (can't let you in)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Antagonism, F/F, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss - no, the <i>humiliation</i> at Survivor Series, AJ knows she has to take this up with Brie. (But she comes out of it feeling a lot more than she thought.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	get under your skin (can't let you in)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel the need to say that i didn't actually watch survivor series 2014 (i haven't been regularly watching since last summer - the last ppv i watched was hiac 2014 and the last time i watched at all was in january), and that i do not share the poor opinions aj has of the bella twins (particularly nikki) in this fic at all. but as aj is the pov character it's inevitable that the views shown are what i think she would think, not myself. even so, if you're reading this i hope you enjoy it!

Oh, AJ is going to find her. AJ is going to find her, and she’s going to ask what the fuck Brie thought she was doing, kissing her like that – _humiliating_ her like that.

AJ storms backstage through to the Divas locker room, feeling a little bare without her baby in her arms or around her waist or over her shoulder like it should be, like it would be if she hadn’t been messed with tonight the way she had. Now it’s in the hands of Nikki, who sure can think again if she believes she’ll be holding onto it the way she won it: without a fight.

The room appears to be empty aside from herself, which – OK. _Don’t get mad, AJ. If someone happens to come in and finds you fuming, you’ll just have confirmed everything they’ve already got into their heads about you even more. Just stay calm, and think of where Brie could be. Where would a Bella twin go?_

A- _ha_ – Nikki has her own private room set up for her in every arena, has done since she aligned herself with the Authority. Brie is bound to be there now that they’ve made up. AJ isn’t really sure how much of the twins suddenly acting like twins again is actually genuine. Knowing them, it could all be one big, underhanded scheme to either exact revenge on the other (that would be Brie) or to humiliate the other even more (AJ’s guess for a possible ulterior motive for Nikki). That doesn’t matter now, though. Their petty sibling quarrel has nothing on her losing her title, especially when such dirty tactics were used.

She finds the room, and decides not to bother knocking. If it turns out that Nikki’s in there too, then maybe she’ll reconsider and speed over to the hotel, or maybe she’ll verbally throttle both of them for the little game they played tonight. Whatever. As long as Brie’s in there, AJ’s going to show her hell.

AJ lets the door creak open, and – _success_. It’s just Brie. Sure, all AJ can see is the back of her head, but at least nowadays the twins look different enough that it’s a helpful indicator. Brie turns at the sound of someone entering, but AJ marches right over to her before even giving her a chance to react.

“What the fuck was that?” AJ spits, seething. Her eyes are ablaze and she harnesses the power of a thousand fiery suns. She is the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time. She’s a _three_ -time Divas Champion, for God’s sake. Nothing Brie Bella does can have an effect on her.

“What the fuck was what?” Brie’s sneering a little: she _knows_ , yet she’s going to pretend she doesn’t. She’s going to mock and belittle AJ, and that, AJ absolutely cannot and will not take.

“You know what I mean.” AJ keeps it short, sharp, snappy. She’s gotten maybe a little too close to Brie for her own comfort but if this is what it takes to intimidate her, then so be it. She does keep glancing at Brie’s lips, though. Even if it’s just small, fleeting looks, it’s difficult not to remember the way they felt on hers earlier, even though that was only for a moment too, even if she’d been taken by surprise.

She blinks and focuses back up to Brie’s eyes. The look she finds there has her blood boiling.

“What, you came back for more?” Brie taunts, smirking. AJ glowers at her. It’s so obvious, then: so obvious that Nikki’s victory has brought Brie’s confidence back. _No_ , not just confidence but an _edge_. The past few months have seen her vulnerable, but even before that she was all smiles and flowers. Now she’s back vicious and malicious, fire in her eyes and much more of a spring in her step.

AJ would be lying if she said she didn’t find it the least bit attractive, but no, she did not appreciate being rounded on like that. She is not here for more. She is here to see if she can knock some kind of sense into Brie. A long shot, perhaps, but AJ can’t let Brie’s actions go unpunished. It was because of Brie that she lost tonight, and they both know it.

“Couldn’t take losing your title so you think you have to come take it out on me? Or maybe you were thinking I’d end up being _your_ trump card for tonight, you thought you could come and find me before the match and use me against Nikki? Like that would have worked. You go around all high and mighty, thinking nobody can touch you, and yet you walked right into our trap...”

AJ could shove her. She could claw at Brie’s face and knock her to the ground; Brie might be taller than her but she sure as hell isn’t paying attention right now. She’s still waffling on about the match, about whatever the hell she thinks runs through AJ’s mind, and AJ really needs her to shut up. A hollow victory like that is nothing to brag about, and _OK_ , so maybe AJ’s celebrated a few of those in her time, but none of her triumphs were that shallow, that unfair. They were all hard-earned wins. Maybe she had a little bit of help from Tamina back then during her first run as champion. Just a bit.

Brie’s constant smirk – it hasn’t slipped off her face since AJ came in here – is what’s really twisting AJ into knots. She wasn’t even the one to win a match, she’s not even the one with the title, and yet here she is verbally hanging the championship over AJ’s head like it’s some kind of game.

Well, two can play at that.

AJ swoops closer, catches Brie’s head in her hands, and leans up to press a kiss right on that unsuspecting smirk. She makes it last, lets Brie get a taste of her own medicine, before she pulls back and away.

Now it’s AJ’s turn to grin.

She does; she smirks almost devilishly and there’s a moment where Brie’s startled – her eyes are wide and she jerks back just a little – but then she soon seems to mirror AJ’s expression and even though she moves in slowly there’s nothing that could have prepared AJ for what follows.

Their hands are tangled in each other’s hair and they’re breathing fire into each other, an angry clash of lips and tongues. AJ doesn’t even know what she’s doing, but she lets herself go to it, lets herself surrender to it. Maybe Brie will push her away and sneer at her again; maybe she’ll tell Nikki all about this and use it as some filthy blackmail to shy AJ away from having a rematch. Of course AJ could use this as blackmail too, but the idea of actually doing so barely even manages to make its way into her brain as she kisses Brie, as she lets the stupid sweet and flowery scent of Brie’s perfume fill her lungs and cloud her mind.

“ _God_ ,” AJ breathes once she – or was it Brie who did it? It doesn’t matter, nothing matters – pulls away, but she surges in again, heart pounding and hands shaking. She’s – she’s whimpering into the kiss, fucking _whimpering_ , and it’s not so much just fury and fever anymore but... but some kind of actual genuine passion, she’s sure. There’s still anger, yes – how could there not be? – but now that’s only a layer that AJ’s using to conceal what’s lurking underneath whether she likes it or not. She only hopes Brie can’t tell.

If Brie can, it’s certainly not there in the kiss. She didn’t start smirking again, wasn’t smirking against AJ’s lips as AJ embraced her again, but instead was sighing into it perhaps almost as desperately as AJ was herself, as AJ still is now.

This time, it’s definitely Brie who breaks it. She stays close for a moment – there’s her breath heavy against AJ’s lips and her pupils have definitely, definitely dilated – but AJ can tell that her eyes are wide in slight horror, not just because of some wild attraction, and Brie jolts back out of AJ’s reach.

“If you think this is gonna make me help you get your title back, you’re wrong,” Brie tells her, half-panting, lipstick smudged a little. “I’m not the type to go against my family like that.”

“Nikki is,” AJ says plainly. Brie just blinks at her; there’s a fraction of a second where she seems to resign to that being the truth – but then her eyes narrow and she straightens herself back out.

“Well, I’m not,” she replies, voice cool, deciding not to comment on AJ’s remark about Nikki. “Now, if you’ll excuse me–” she slings a bag over her shoulder and nods towards the door, “–I have a victory to celebrate.”

AJ almost calls out with an _It’s not your victory!_ as Brie leaves, but can’t bring herself to do it. It would be a good way to get under Brie’s skin, which is exactly why she even came to find Brie in the first place, but.

But now she finds herself wanting to get under Brie’s skin in an entirely different way altogether.


End file.
